Koby
| image= | jname=コビー| rname=''Kobī''| ename=Koby (manga), Coby (anime)| first=Chapter 2; Episode 1| affltion=Marines, Marine 153rd Branch (former), Alvida Pirates (former)| ocupation=Marine Master Chief Petty Officer, Chore Boy (former), Pirate Chore Boy (former)| epithet=| jva=Mika Doi| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Master Chief Petty Officer Coby (コビー曹長 Kobī Sōchō), is a Marine together with Helmeppo under Vice Admiral Garp. He was formerly a Chore Boy for the Alvida Pirates until he was liberated by Luffy. His current status is unknown. Appearance When he first appeared, Coby was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. Through the passage of time and due to the rigors of Vice Admiral Garp's training, Coby has grown thinner and taller, standing close to Luffy's height. He also has gained a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, presumably earned under Garp's heavy-handed tutelage. His hair has grown longer and shaggier since his growth spurt, but it has retained its pink color. Coby wears standard-issue Marine jacket, pants, and neckerchief as well as a rather garish bandana worn tied across his forehead. Coby's glasses are still present, but he has adopted the habit of wearing them pushed up on his forehead and has not been seen using them since his appearance in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. Personality Coby was first introduced as the Alvida Pirate's hapless Chore Boy who lived in fear of both the ship's crew and captain. Two years of forced servitude had robbed him of all hope of escaping as well as his dream of becoming a Marine, leaving him with few goals other than avoiding being bludgeoned to death by Alvida's iron mace. Luffy was less than impressed with Coby's cowardice, describing him as "pretty stupid and useless...and kinda wimpy too" (a characterization that Coby resignedly affirmed). However, Luffy's boundless optimism and single-minded pursuit of his dream rekindled a similar conviction in downtrodden cabin boy, allowing him to defy his captors even under the threat of a brutal death by Alvida's mace. As the pair continued in their travels, Coby remained timid and cautious, relying on Luffy to perform dangerous tasks and often becoming alarmed by his companion's reckless behavior. He also was shown to be perceptive, noting that it was "strange" for the citizens of Shell Town to be afraid of a Marine lieutenant and telling Luffy that he had "a bad feeling about this". Coby's naive belief in the blanket integrity of the Marine corps was dashed when he witnesses the actions of Axe-Hand Morgan and his son, but it only strengthened his resolve to become, in his words, "a real Marine." Under Garp's instruction, Coby's timidity has been replaced with confidence, although he remains polite, self-effacing and apologetic if he feels he has done something over-ambtious (such as publicly stating his goal to become a Marine admiral). He remains an emotional, compassionate person who can easily be driven to tears for a variety of reasons. Coby does not act with the reckless bravery that many of the Strawhat Pirates exhibit but, rather, on moral compunction "Let's stop this already! No more fighting! Let's end this! This is a waste of lives! Each one of these Marines has a family waiting for them at home! We've already completed our goal! Chasing after pirates who have no will to fight, desiring for wars that could be prevented, abandoning Marines that could be saved if attended to, and just piling more sacrifices on top of them! Every Marine that falls from here on out...don't you think they'll look like complete idiots?" -Coby at the Battle of Marineford Abilities and Powers In his first appearance, he lacked any fighting skills. According to Alvida, the only reason why she kept him on was because he happened to be good at Navigation. He is seen during his mini-arc training alongside Helmeppo and Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. He also has some knowledge of swordsmanship, as he was seen practicing with Helmeppo, as well as Garp's attendant. Rokushiki Since his training with Garp he became strong enough to use Rokushiki, or at the very least, the Soru technique. Haki During the Whitebeard War, Coby has awakened an ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki (or Mantra according to Skypieans). Coby stated on how all the voices in his head are disappearing (all the injured marines in the perimeter dying) one by one, much like Aisa felt during the Skypiea Arc. History Past Coby had intended to board a ship for a fishing trip one day, but by accident, he found himself amid the dangerous crew of the pirate Alvida. To stay alive, he 'volunteered' to become a slave for this band of pirates, but fostered a desire to escape one day, and even join the Marines. Meeting Luffy His fear of Alvida prevented him from leaving, but Luffy's arrival and triumph over the 'ugly old hag' (as Coby summoned the courage to call her) finally brought him hope. After helping Luffy and Zoro free a nearby Marine base from the grip of the tyrannical Captain Morgan, Coby is admitted to join the Marines as a Chore Boy, alongside Morgan's disgraced son, Helmeppo. Freedom and Dream Come True In his and Helmeppo's title page mini-arc, the two become unwillingly involved in an escape attempt by Morgan the prisoner (Morgan takes his son hostage and steals a ship). Though Morgan escapes, the bravery shown by the two earns them the respect of their superiors, and the attention of Vice-Admiral Garp. He and Helmeppo are currently serving under the Vice-Admiral, at the same base that is apparently Captain Hina's home port on the Grand Line. Reunion With a Friend He appears to be at Water 7 alongside Helmeppo after Garp pays Luffy a visit. As Helmeppo attack Zoro, Luffy is attacked by the then-yet-unknown Coby. A brief fight happens, but Coby and Helmeppo are easily defeated. When Garp tells Luffy of his parentage, the whole city is in shock, including Coby. He and Helmeppo take Luffy outside. He tells both Luffy and Zoro about "The New World", and also tells them that the next time they met, it will be in the New World, and then he will be an Admiral and he will have to fight and capture Luffy. Luffy just says he'll look forward to their fight. Coby sees Luffy one more time as he leaves Water 7, when Garp attacks. He is afraid the Vice-Admiral would take down the Thousand Sunny and is relieved and amazed that Luffy and the Thousand Sunny got away. The Courage to Say 'Enough' Coby, along with Helmeppo, reported to Marine Headquarters as part of the fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Three hours before Ace's execution saw him with Helmeppo listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. After hearing that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, they came to a conclusion that Ace and Luffy aren't real brothers connected by blood. Scared by the display of power from both sides, they run away. They hid when they spotted Akainu and witness the Admiral punishing a Marine for running away. They overhear Sengoku's strategy, from Akainu's Den Den Mushi, to ignore the schedule and execute Ace right away. They then notice a ship falling from the sky. Luffy's unconventional arrival at Marineford has him and Helmeppo thunderstruck. When Sengoku announced that Luffy is Dragon's son, Coby, along with Helmeppo, is shocked to see that the Fleet Admiral decided to reveal such information. When Luffy attempts to charge towards the execution stand to rescue Ace, Coby finds his courage, and states that if he cowers away, he would not be able to grow up. To this end, Coby decides to fight against Luffy until his last breath. However, as Coby uses Soru to approach Luffy, the Straw Hat captain easily defeats the Chief Petty Officer with a Gomu Gomu no Bullet before speeding off. Eventually, Coby wakes up, disgusted that the war was continuing despite the Marines having achieved their goal, he hears voices of the combatants, in his head, disappearing one by one. He musters up the courage to scream out at everyone to stop fighting, or else more lives would be wasted. He manages to stop the whole battlefield for a few seconds and thus saves Luffy's life; Kizaru, who was about to destroy Law's submarine with his lasers stops to look at Coby, which gives the Heart Pirates the time to flee from the battlefield. Akainu, unimpressed, attempts to kill Coby for his viewpoint. Coby screams while thinking to himself that he said what he had to say and doesn't regret doing it. He is then saved by Shanks, who has suddenly arrived, and commends the young Marine for his actions, explaining that his few seconds of courage have drastically changed the future of the world, which implies that Luffy is supposed to bring to the world the storm that Whitebeard was talking about. Coby immediately falls unconscious after his timely rescue from certain demise. Post-War Arc Coby is seen at marine headquarters healing center, surrounded by other injured soldiers, and a healthy Helmeppo at his bedside. He is still clearly traumatized by the events. The doctor tells him that what he is feeling is Haki. The doctor informs him that all Vice Admirals have Haki control, and that Garp should be able to help Coby. Helmeppo feels jealous that Coby seems to have advanced in skill, though Coby claims to not have known about the ability in the first place. Major Battles * Coby vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Shell Town, to let the Marines see he isn't a pirate) * Coby and Helmeppo vs. Bogart * Coby vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Water 7) * Coby vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Marineford) Anime Only Battles *Coby and Helmeppo vs. Morgan *Coby and Helmeppo vs. Monkey D. Garp (training) Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, a report was published in a newspaper stating that Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo had traversed Reverse Mountain in order to enter the Grand Line. This report was later brought up before Coby by Luffy in a later episode. Upon hearing this report, Coby explained to Luffy that the report was just a cover story in order to hide the secret of how the Marines are able to pass directly through the Calm Belt. Despite this rewrite of the anime's initial mistake, two errors remain; *Coby and Helmeppo had passed a few sentences about the Reverse Mountain during the adaptation of their mini-series and commented how frightening it had been for them. *Zoro was also surprised of Coby's presence in the Grand Line though he saw the article along with Luffy and the present crew members in the newspaper. Also, in the manga, Coby got shot on his left shoulder, however, in the anime, it was left out. Trivia *Coby was the first person that Luffy met and befriended on his journey. *A fan once asked why Coby looked so different from his first appearance. According to Oda, Coby just went through a growth spurt and tightened his muscles with discipline (due to Garp's training). Related Articles *Helmeppo *Monkey D. Garp *Morgan *Marines *Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation de:Corby Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Master Chief Petty Officers Category:Marine Chore Boys Category:Pirates Category:Rokushiki users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Haki Users